Kengiryu/shun-en
Overview Shun-En (literally instantaeneous fire) is the third skill of the Kengiryu, and is used for rapid long ranged attacks. it works by rapidly unsheathing a sword, and then imediately re-sheathing, directing the hilt towards the target. The sudden displacement of air both in front of the sword and within the sheath results in a jet like shockwave which punches through the target in a straight line. Effectively allowing a sword to function as a gun, it is one of the most famous and distinctive of the Kengiryu, and also the most commonly practiced, often learned indedpendently of the other skills. Variants *'Shun-En "Ni-Juushin": 'Literally meaning Instantaneous Fire: "Two gun barrels". A common variant used by Spitfire Palis, among others. After drawing their sword the user swings it forwards and backwards briefly before sheathing it. this results in two seperate shockwaves, in line with the blade either side of it, which seperate gradually as they fly. Depending on range and how the sword is held, this can be used either to deal twice as much damage to a single target, or to strike two seperate targets simultaneously. *'Shun-En "Sandanjuu": '(Instantaneous Fire: "Shotgun") Used by Palis and Descole. The user twists their unsheathed sword slightly before sheathing it. in re-aligning with it's sheath, the blade turns back, generating wave-like pulses of air along it's edges, which are then launched as per a normal Shun-En. This pulse expands over time, forming a scattering patern on impact, as well as having considerable knockback. The scale of this patern can be controlled by the user, by controlling the amoung the blade is twisted by; twisting more results in a wider spread that also expands faster, at the cost of reduced range and piercing power. *'Rakuin: '''Meaning Brand. A unique combination of Hatama and Shun-En used by Descole. after drawing his sword, he rapidly spins it using Hatama to a considerable speed, and then halts the motion by sheating it to perform Shun-en. This results in both arms of his sword's crossguard compressing air and leaving contrails similar to a flying slash, which at the conclusion of the technique overlap before being launched forwards as a spinning projectile. The result flies straight ahead, but violently cuts and pierces through almost anything in it's path in a cross shape. Upon stopping, the attack leaves behind a distinctive impact mark in a curving X shape, that appears to have been created by a single bizzarely shaped blade rather than a slashing motion. Descole uses this unique mark to indicate his presence or activity in an area, in particular for marking kills. Spadone Ariato Spadone Ariato, litteraly meaning Wrathful Greatsword, is the third of the Seven cursed sword skills, and arguably the most destructive of them. Tsaro Descole refers to it as a demonic blade that longs for devastation. The technique bears surprisingly close resemblance to Shun-En, but differs in the exact execution and overall effect. Spadone Ariato is centered around a distinctive drawing and resheathing motion to direct the path of air into the sheath of the sword after drawing it. The user then imediately sheaths the sword before the air has time to escape, trapping it in the sheath, and compressing it with their blade. This drastically increases the temperature and pressure inside the sheath, and some users can channel shockwaves through their blade to increase this further. Either way, when ready the user of the technique draws and slashes in a single motion, shaping the compressed air into a destructive pressure wave that cuts down everything in line with their swing. The technique has far more power than the better known flying slash, resulting in greater range and destructive force. Furthermore, due to the pressure in the sheath the draw and strike motion of the attack is much faster than it would be otherwise. However, it requires considerable strength to perform and control, due to the compressed air attempting to force its way out of the sheath. Once readied, the technique cannot be cancelled, and will be released prematurely if the user does not make an effort to contain it. Needless to say, an uncontained strike of this kind is not targetted in the slightest, and carries a much higher risk of collateral damage than the technique already has. Even when performed properly, the technique is unrelenting, and can't be held back or weakened if something the user would prefer not to hit is in the line of fire. Thus Spadone Ariato is a destructive technique that can often be hard to control. Category:Fighting Styles